


La moglie del soldato

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quindici anni dalla vittoria di Voldemort, Viktor Krum non ha ancora smesso di combattere per la donna che ama.<br/>
Tra tutte le cicatrici, forse è l'amore la sola indelebile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La moglie del soldato

Callie_Stephanides © 2012 (14 febbraio 2012)  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Severus Piton, Draco Malfoy e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a J.K. Rowling, al suo editore e ai distributori internazionali che detengono i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata redatta per mero diletto personale e per quello di chi vorrà leggerla, ma non ha alcun fine lucrativo, né tenta di stravolgere il profilo dei caratteri noti. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [ Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/476/la-moglie-del-soldato)).

***

_Ai cuori innamorati e a Keiko, che di cuore fa battere il mio con la sua penna._

Le Svalbard sono una cicatrice cilestrina tra barbagli d’oro.  
Viktor Krum socchiude le palpebre, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. È un dolore piacevole, quel crudele riflesso: un piccolo prezzo per l’imponente bellezza delle solitudini artiche.  
L’Ungaro Spinato non lo asseconda. Suo è un bramito rauco, rugginoso. A vederli, non lo diresti mai, ma certi draghi si lamentano come cervi: note basse e lunghe, lugubri solo se hai la fortuna di vivere in un mondo in cui la morte non sia ovunque.  
  
“Questa volta siamo stati fortunati.”  
  
Charles Weasley l’ha affiancato e urla oltre l’involto di lana e pelliccia che avvolge i loro capi, per salvare pelle e timpani dalla carezza sferzante del gelo.  
Li chiamano ‘Orsi’ perché somigliano a proiettili di pelo scagliati nel cielo da una schicchera divina. Sono i Cavalieri dei Draghi, la falange offensiva della Resistenza. Cani sciolti. Orsi volanti.  
Sono ormai trascorsi quindici anni dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts; tre lustri, dalla morte di Harry Potter.  
Quel che rimane della speranza è il rabbioso accanimento con cui si sforzano di vivere.  
Tutti.  
  
“Siamo stati veloci,” grida in rimando Viktor, e stringe le cosce ai fianchi del drago, costringendolo a una brusca virata.  
Charles ride. Nell’intrico fulvo di una barba da selvaggio, i piccoli denti bianchi somigliano a perle.  
È l’ultimo dei suoi, Charlie: l’ultimo dei Weasley, la famiglia che più caro ha pagato il suo coraggio.  
L’invincibile fame di libertà e giustizia.  
“A forza di stare con i draghi, quel sangue ti entra dentro,” gli ha detto, quando hanno sepolto anche Bill.  
Non una lacrima, non una parola di troppo.  
Come tornano da una caccia, però, scompare per giorni. Là dove sorgeva la Tana, non è che un cimitero di pietre. Le conta, Charles, e ne scolpisce il profilo nei ricordi, per quando stringerà ancora tra le cosce un drago.  
Per quando saranno di nuovo lassù, orsi del cielo, a far piovere sangue sui Mangiamorte.  
  
“Hai fretta di vederla, vero?”  
  
Axel Eriksson gli strizza l’occhio, mentre il suo Dorsorugoso vomita pallottole incandescenti tra cirri filamentosi e folaghe terrorizzate.  
  
“E anche se fosse?” gli ribatte pronto, perché non c’è autentica ironia in quelle parole, quanto forse la sacrosanta invidia per chi ha il cuore al caldo.  
Lei è sopravvissuta; è sopravvissuto lui: l’amore non è euclideo ma capriccioso, spesso crudele.  
  
   
Ronald Weasley è stato tra i primi a morire.  
Hermione Granger si è asciugata tra le sue braccia.  
  
   
   
Axel libera un fischio acuto. Viktor sogghigna e respira polvere e inverno a cavallo delle nuvole.  
  
Quando Harry Potter è morto, una crepa profonda ha straziato il Mondo Magico. Sino a quell’ultimo giorno, nessuno aveva accarezzato il dubbio che il Male potesse vincere, perché, se non ti ancori a un sogno, il futuro non esiste.  
I sogni senza futuro, tuttavia, si chiamano ‘ricordi’, e Viktor lo sa.  
Il suo è un giorno brumoso di novembre, tra le rovine di una città morta.  
Della Londra Magica non restano che macerie; di quella Babbana, l’eco di una paura senza rimedio.  
L’Ordine della Fenice contava i suoi morti. Le labbra di Kingsley Shacklebolt erano una cicatrice immobile.  
Hermione aveva pelle di cera e occhi vuoti.  
Ginevra Weasley sarebbe morta una settimana più tardi.  
Uno dopo l’altro, come perle di una collana sfilacciata, gli eroi bambini che avevano sfidato Voldemort erano stati inghiottiti dal buio.  
Restavano solitudine e rabbia e paura.  
E amore.  
  
“Mi dispiace: sono arrivato tardi,” le aveva detto. Hermione l’aveva guardato appena, perché esistono dolori che ti mandano in cancrena il cuore e ti portano via la luce.  
I suoi occhi erano ciechi come il giorno in cui l’aveva baciata, pur sapendo che sognava di un altro.  
  
 _È stato bello, ma non ti amo._  
  
Non gliel’aveva detto, ma non era lui che la sua bocca cercava, e Viktor lo immaginava.  
  
“Saresti morto anche tu.”  
  
Si era rasata il capo. Dalla nuca s’intravedeva il cordolo della cicatrice che le sfregiava la schiena.  
Una larva mostruosa.  
  
“Ti avrei difeso.”  
  
Hermione aveva sorriso e non c’era più innocenza sulla sua bocca: Voldemort gliel’aveva rubata con il primo amore.  
  
“Non te l’avrei mai chiesto.”  
  
   
   
La terra è un’ipotesi lattiginosa, inconsistente.  
Viktor fruga la costa con lo sguardo, quasi la distanza sia solo un’illusione dei sensi.  
Forse è così, perché il suo cuore è già con lei, tra i grandi fiordi del Nord, tra i marosi che rompono la costa di Halifax e mordono come lupi affamati.  
  
   
   
Non l’ha mai vista piangere, né sentita parlare di passato.  
Una notte si è sdraiata al suo fianco e gli ha chiesto: “Ti accontenti di quello che resta?”  
Viktor le ha baciato le palpebre e accarezzato la schiena.  
Le è sfuggito un sospiro che era quasi un singhiozzo. “Non lì,” ha sussurrato – ringhiato. “Non lì, per favore.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché sono brutta.”  
  
 _Perché mi sono rotta, sono caduta nella polvere e mi sono salvata._  
Non sono morta: io, proprio io che avevo giurato di non lasciarli mai.  
  
Viktor le ha preso le mani e le ha chiuse nella stretta prepotente delle proprie: mani da soldato, da cavaliere, da cecchino.  
Mani sporche di sangue e piene d’amore.  
Le avrebbe regalato una nuova pelle, se avesse potuto.  
Si accontentava dell’illusione di un nuovo odore.  
  
“Non sarai mai brutta,” le ha detto con quella sua voce ruvida e ineducata, fatta per corteggiare il silenzio, più che le parole.  
Fatta per latrare ordini, terrorizzare un nemico, pungolare un drago.  
Fatta per strapparle un sorriso, quando le intenzioni sono buone e gli accenti, invece, sbagliati.  
  
Hermione non ha chiuso gli occhi e Viktor l’ha amata per questo con un’intensità ancora più completa e rovinosa.  
Era stanca di fare l’amore con le ombre, Hermione; con i fantasmi, con i ricordi.  
Baciava a occhi aperti, perché quello era il presente: l’amore di un soldato.  
  
“… Non lo sei mai stata.”  
  
La sua pelle profumava di freddo e di mare; sapeva di sale, del ghiaccio del fiordo, di una terra di pioggia e di neve.  
  
   
Halifax è l’ultima oasi di libertà in un mondo allo stremo – la loro oasi.  
Krum la cerca nelle linee frastagliate della costa, sognando un amore di guerra.  
  
   
   
Tra le sue braccia, Hermione era fredda e distante, asciutta come un deserto.  
“Scusa,” ha sospirato. “Pensavo che sarebbe stato bello.”  
Viktor l’ha avvolta nella coperta e se l’è stretta addosso, bambola di spigoli e cicatrici.  
“Lo è stato,” ha risposto, perché ora avrebbero fatto l’amore nei sogni, finché non avessero trovato il coraggio di volerlo.  
  
   
“Perché?” gli ha chiesto lei.  
  
Il mondo è finito da un lustro e la memoria è un costante esercizio di nostalgia.  
  
“Perché cosa?”  
“Perché hai scelto me. Perché non ti guardi intorno e non t’innamori di una donna che sia intera; di una donna senza passato e che abbia per questo un futuro.”  
Viktor ha accarezzato quei capelli tanto corti da ricordare velluto.  
“Perché il futuro ha sempre un passato.”  
  
 _Perché ti amo._  
Perché sei nata per essere il fodero della spada.  
La donna di un soldato.  
  
È arrossita, Hermione, come la sera in cui l’ha presa per mano e le ha insegnato a essere la più bella di tutte.  
  
“Sei sempre stato troppo generoso nei miei riguardi,” ha detto.  
Viktor le ha afferrato il mento e spiato nelle macerie dei suoi occhi. “ _Generoso_ non è la parola giusta.”  
Hermione l’ha baciato; un bacio divorante, rabbioso, intenso.  
Un morso affamato.  
Di tutte le magie possibili, gli è riuscita la più difficile e folle e disperata: il suo amore bastava per due.  
  
L’ha colta una notte di vento e stelle pallide come fuochi fatui.  
Colta come un fiore e un’antica promessa.  
Tra le cosce, Hermione, era miele e mare.  
È la terra da cui torna ogni volta.  
  
   
   
La Nuova Scozia è in vista, macchia nera assediata da spuma d’argento.  
Il mare d’inverno è una distesa ferrosa e inquieta; onde come braccia d’annegati o come aghi ne turbano la superficie.  
La spia dall’alto, Viktor, e sogna una casa ai confini del mondo; una bolla d’irrealtà in cui amarla senza paura e senza guerra.  
  
Quindici anni fa, Harry Potter è morto, ma Voldemort non ha vinto: gliel’ha assicurato Charlie, dopo un robusto bicchiere di acquavite Babbana.  
“Siamo vivi, siamo liberi e non abbiamo paura. Tutto il male che poteva farci, ci è grandinato addosso. E noi? Noi resistiamo. Silente avrebbe detto che gli manca il senso dell’umorismo: è quello che lo frega.”  
  
Chissà se al buio si è consegnato ridendo, il vecchio Albus?  
Chissà se conosceva già la fine della storia?  
  
   
   
   
“In picchiata!” urla Nadja Vlastova, e sferza quel suo povero drago quasi fosse un ciuco. Axel ne segue la treccia fulva come un cane da penna.  
È il quattordici febbraio: San Valentino è lo spettro esangue di un altro tempo.  
  
Dei trecentomila abitanti dell’ultimo censimento, Halifax ne conta oggi forse un decimo: i Babbani l’hanno abbandonata dopo le epidemie che inaugurarono il Duemila.  
L’hanno chiamata ‘Morte Nera’, perché mieteva come la peste dell’anno Mille.  
Qualcuno ha detto di aver visto un teschio solcare l’aria e abbattersi come una falce.  
Quel _qualcuno_ , se è sopravvissuto, ha preferito cambiare aria.  
Sono rimasti solo i maghi, i pochi che ancora osano opporsi alla follia sanguinaria del Signore Oscuro.  
Vivono lassù, inseguendo l’aurora boreale come una promessa di futuro.  
E combattono. Combattono sempre.  
  
   
“… Com’è andata a San Pietroburgo?”  
  
Neville li aspetta sulla banchina del vecchio porto, accanto a un adolescente dall’aria distratta.  
  
“Ciao, Teddy,” l’apostrofa Charles e gli affida il drago, perché sia parte dell’orgoglio di chi combatte in prima linea. “Scrostagli le ali e non dargli troppi topi: non li digerisce.”  
“Lo so, Charlie, lo so!”  
  
Paciock sogghigna e gli porge la mano. “Sapevamo che sareste tornati, anche se…”  
Viktor restituisce la stretta. “… Anche se non ne eravate poi tanto sicuri. Lo immagino.”  
In tempo di guerra, la vita non è certezza ma scommessa: lo sanno entrambi. Non ne hanno paura.  
Neville annuisce. La morte di Harry gli ha regalato la croce di una consapevolezza orribile: era lui, il Prescelto. Era lui, l’eroe che il Mondo Magico aspettava.  
Un eroe goffo, dimesso, silenzioso.  
Un eroe che nessuno avrebbe voluto e che Voldemort non avrebbe mai preso sul serio.  
  
Per questo, tuttavia, è sopravvissuto; per questo, un giorno, li salverà tutti.  
  
“È tornata?”  
Paciock non gli pone domande, perché _lei_ è _una_.  
È insostituibile.  
È _sua_.  
“Anche Hermione ha fatto buona caccia,” dice. “Ha preso Malfoy.”  
Viktor stringe i pugni e deglutisce a fatica. “Allora vado da lei.”  
  
Forse ci saranno ferite da leccare, un nuovo modo di fare l’amore, perché gli incubi siano sudore e voglia, non lacrime; perché scivolino dall’una all’altro, come sospiri tra le lenzuola.  
È stato Draco a sfregiarla, quel giorno.  
Le ha scritto sul corpo il nome sbagliato.  
  
   
“Sei tornato.”  
La casa è calda. La camicia lascia intravedere la curva del piccolo seno. Il vallo è una costellazione di efelidi: la via che la sua bocca insegue per sfiorarle il cuore.  
“Sono tornato.”  
Hermione lo guarda e, nei suoi occhi, Viktor legge la verità: lo ha ucciso.  
“Ha detto che gli è mancato il coraggio di finirmi,” sospira Hermione. “Gli piacevo, anche se ero una Sanguesporco.”  
Viktor l’abbraccia e le sfiora la fronte con le labbra. “E tu?”  
Hermione cerca la sua bocca, la sua lingua, il suo calore. Sa di guerra e polvere e fatica.  
È quello il sapore del loro amore: vita pura.  
“Gli ho risposto che il coraggio non manca mai a chi ha il cuore pulito.”  
Viktor sorride sulle sue labbra.  
“Ora vieni con me… C’è qualcuno che dovresti conoscere.”  
  
È un bambino biondo, pallido e fragile.  
Dorme nel loro letto, stretto al gatto di Hermione.  
  
“Si chiama Scorpius. È figlio suo.”  
  
Viktor schiude le labbra e non sa bene cosa dire. È uno di quei casi, forse, in cui tacere resta la scelta più saggia; quella meno dolorosa e compromettente.  
  
“Forse può restare con noi… Almeno per un po’.”  
  
E allora capisce, Viktor: capisce che il tempo è volato via; che le cicatrici sono i tatuaggi che lascia la storia (la tua); che la moglie del soldato può essere la madre del nemico.  
Che il futuro è proprio questo: la memoria del passato, quando smette di far male.  
  
“Perché no?” sospira, e le bacia il collo.  
Sa di primavera, Hermione.  
È quello l’odore delle madri.


End file.
